United Imperial Nations
United Imperial Nations (UIN) was founded on September 30, 2009 by Pope Ian I and Bst119. It was founded to protect the interests of all imperialistic nations from the evils of democracy found in many other alliances. All 5 of the original members came from the NUF alliance. The NUF was a very democratic alliance and in order to protect the rights of imperialism we fled and created the UIN. If you wish to join the UIN, please contact Pope Ian I or Bst119 for information. Charter This charter represents all the nations that have been united in the UIN, and is required by law of the Emperors of the alliance that all members of the alliance follow this charter unless given special permission not to by an Emperor. Article I. Wars # No member of the UIN can declare war on another member of the UIN. # No member of the UIN can attack a member of any alliance with more than one person, an applicant, or a POW. # In the case of a nation attacking you, you will receive aid if it is required to win the war. If the war was started by a member of another alliance we will discuss the problem with him, and if you are found guilty of doing any thing threatening to that alliance you will not receive aid, and you will be declared an delinquent member, and will get no aid or help in any wars, and you will get no privileges or government permissions until you are accepted back in as a full member. # If you declare war on a stronger nation and you cannot win, the UIN is not responsible for helping you win the war. # No member of the UIN can attack any member of the blue or red team at any time. Commander, and they keep the job as long as the Director/Military Commander is still there. Article II. Government # The Emperors are the leaders of the alliance and have the right to veto anything that goes on in the alliance. # The Imperial Cabinet are the advisers of the Emperors, and they also appoint a military commander and directors with an Emperor's approval. They are voted in by the members of the UIN or appointed by an Emperor. # The Directors and Military Commander are appointed by the Imperial Cabinet, and every 90 days it is required that the Imperial Cabinet either votes on keeping him in or in getting a new one, with an Emperor's approval. # Under the Directors are 2-4 agents, and under the Military Commander are 2-4 Generals. The agents/generals are appointed by the Directors or Military Commander, and keep their position as long as the director/military commander is still in power. Constitution The Constitution is always part of the UIN charter, and may not be revised in any way at any time for any reason. The UIN is forever led and controlled by the Emperors, Bst119 and Pope Ian I. The Emperors are the only ones with absolute control in the alliance, and hold the right to veto anything that happens in the alliance. The Imperial Cabinet are the advisors of the Emperors, and are elected once a month. They hold the authority to appoint Directors and Military Commanders. They also hold the authority to make sure that the Directors and the Military Commander are performing there duties correctly. The Directors each have their own specific field, and they make sure that everything in their department is running smoothly. They are appointed by the Imperial Cabinet once every 90 days. Failure to perform their duties will result in immediate demotion by an Emperor. The agents or generals that work under a Director or Military Commander are to assist the Director or Military Commander, and failure to fulfill their duties will result in immediate demotion by an Emperor or Director/Military Commander. They are also to report any suspicious activity within their department. The regular UIN members are loyal to the Emperors, and will report any activity that might harm the alliance, and are also encouraged to take an active part in voting for the Imperial Cabinet since they hold no other government position. They are encouraged to try to recruit, and train any new members of the UIN even though they are not in a department, and any member of the alliance that isn't in a department MUST be in the armed forces, unless an Emperor says otherwise. If any member fails to perform their duties, then it may lead to immediate demotion to delinquent member. Signed By: Emperors/Co-Founders- Pope Ian I and bst119 War Only the Emperors can declare an alliance war, and at the time of declaration of war all members will have 24 hours (unless they have special permission)to respond. Failure to do so might result in being kicked from the alliance. The UIN does not seek war, but it will not hesitate to defend the interests of all Imperial nations. In a time of war, the military commander gains the power to direct the actions of all members, and his actions can only be vetoed by an Emperor. If any UIN member refuses to take orders from the military commander without good reason in wartime, they will be kicked from the alliance. Diplomatic relations The UIN is currently in the process of building diplomatic relations with NATO, UINE, and the NUF. See also